Exhibition Matches
by Spagetti13
Summary: Master Hand decides to cancel the Brawl tournament this year, and hold exhibition matches. Now accepting requests!
1. Goodbye Brawl, Hello Exhibitions

**A/N: I have seen many fics in SSB, but I haven't seen any fic that has other video game characters from other video game franchises other than the ones involved in them. After seeing a lot of cameo appearances in multiple video games, I decided I want to write a fic that combines every video game known with Super Smash Bros. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Brawls! Hello Exhibitions!**

It was an average day in the Smash Mansion. Link, Ike, and Marth were practicing their sword skills in the training arena. Peach and Kirby were in the kitchen, baking a cake. Ganondorf was with Bowser and Wario, plotting on taking over the Mansion. Pit was chasing Toon Link, yelling at him and trying to get back his bow. Crazy Hand was zooming around the Mansion, wrecking havoc everywhere he went…

I did say average, not normal.

The intercom came on and the voice of Master Hand boomed across the Mansion. _**"All Smashers, please come to the dining hall. I have a very special announcement for all of you."**_

Everyone reported to the dining hall, anxious about Master Hand's announcement. "I wonder what Master Hand wants to tell us." Samus thought aloud.

"Maybe he's going to get rid of some of us!" Toon Link exclaimed, clutching Pit's bow nervously.

"Well, hopefully he gets rid of you!" Pit yelled. "Now give me back my bow!" He snatched his bow out of Toony's hands, leaving him with a satisfied smile on his face.

Master Hand came in to the room. "Greetings, Smashers!" he boomed, hovering around the room. "I suppose you're all wondering what I have to tell you."

Everyone nodded their heads. "What is it!" Wario shouted.

"Yeah!" Bowser growled. We were kind of in the middle of something earlier!"

"Calm down." he shouted. "I knew you wouldn't want to miss this, otherwise I wouldn't have called everyone." Bowser and Wario had settled down, but grumbled a few choice words about Master Hand before there was absolute silence.

"Now, before I begin, I ask that you all remain calm and don't overreact at this." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Now then, the first thing I want to say is that this year, there will be no Brawl tournament this year."

Instant pandemonium.

The Smashers were completely out of control and in an instant, formed a riot. Even the most mature of the Smashers were completely outraged at this news.

"What the fuck!" Ike shouted.

"Yeah!" Link followed. "You can't just do that!"

"You got that right!" Peach shrieked. "I worked my ass off to get ranked No. 5, and there is no way in Hell I'm giving that up!" Crazy took this chance to throw random objects across the room. Soon, the room was littered with random weapons, rocks, even rubber ducks and full diapers.

"Everyone please! Calm down!" Master Hand shouted, trying to bring everyone to order. Unfortunately, Crazy started throwing bombs, and he caught one. The bomb exploded, leaving Master Hand covered in soot. He began to tremble in rage.

"**EVERYBODY SILENCE!" **he shouted, causing everyone to fall into complete silence so quiet you can hear a pin drop.

"Now then," Master Hand continued. "as I was saying, this year, I'm cancelling the Brawl tournament. But for good reasons. This year, we are going to be holding exhibition matches."

Everyone stared at the hand in confusion. "What does that mean?" Toon Link asked.

"Exhibition matches are when characters from other worlds fight other characters from other worlds." Zelda explained. "They are just for pure sport and entertainment, sort of like the Brawl Tournaments."

"But if they're similar to Brawl tournaments, then why is he cancelling the tournament for this?" Ike said.

"Probably because Brawl tournaments are only open to people in the Smash Mansion," Zelda replied. "and exhibition matches are open to anybody from anywhere." She then faced Master Hand. "Am I correct?"

"Indeed you are." chuckled Master Hand. "Very clever of you. The reason for this is because I thought it would be nice for everyone to reunite with old friends and make new ones from other worlds." He began to hover around back and forth, as if he was pacing.

"Now here are the rules." he began. "Anyone who participates in these matches are allowed to challenge any of you or previous challengers. You and the challenger are allowed to use any of your abilities, power-ups, and items in battle rather than be limited to only a few. Matches can be up to no more than 4 vs. 4. Each match is sudden death, and every challenger stays in the Mansion whether they win or lose."

"How will we know if someone challenges us?" Marth asked.

"Every time a challenger wants to challenge any of you, I will notify you." he answered.

"Wait, then how will you know?" The hand chuckled. "I have my ways." Marth had a look of confusion on his face, but decided not to question any further.

"What about the other items we usually use in Brawl tournaments?" Pit asked. "Are we still going to use them?"

"Yes." Master Hand replied. "And we will also be using more items from the challengers' worlds as well."

"We're allowed to use all our abilities?" Link asked.

"Yes. Though some of your abilities will require an item to activate. For example, Mario's ice ball ability would require an Ice Flower. And Samus' Dark Suit would require her to find and destroy a Dark Sphere."

"What about the stages?" Sonic asked.

"All stages will be available during these matches, plus many more new stages from both your own worlds and the challengers' worlds. Anymore questions?"

No one said anything. "OK then, you are all dismissed." He then left the dining hall, leaving the Smashers inside.

The atmosphere was buzzing with excitement. All the Smashers were talking amongst each other, pumped up about Master Hand's announcement.

"I wonder how the challengers will be like." Peach said.

"Who do you think will be challenged first?" Samus asked.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Toon Link said excitedly, pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty cool, right? I accept requests for this fic, so feel free to leave one. Here are the ground rules:**

**1. I'll accept any character from any franchise. However, I may or may not know much about the character, so it might kind of sound OOC.**

**2. If you want to request something, leave it in the comments. Please note that I'm basing them off of majority vote, so your request may or may not be posted right away.**

**3. If you want a specific type of battle(Smasher wins, Challenger wins, Special Rules, etc.), then PM me. Same thing also applies if you want a certain item/location.**

**4. Occasionally, I may do one of my own, so… yeah.**

**5. I might accept OC's. I'm still not sure about that yet. If I do, then you will have to PM me with their general information(Name, age, gender, video game, appearance, personality, fighting style, etc.).**

**I think that's it. Also, since I'm just going to be working on this fic on the side, I might not update regularly.**

**Please review! And start requesting!**


	2. Sonic the Hedgehog VS Amy Rose

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. School's been a bitch, so I couldn't really work on anything. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sonic the Hedgehog VS Amy Rose**

Sonic was running around the Smash Mansion, faster than the speed of sound and as free as the wind. One second, he was running around the large garden outside and the next, he was wrecking havoc in the library with his blinding speed. All anyone saw was a blue blur.

Right now, Sonic was in the cafeteria, eating a chili dog, when Master Hand came up to him.

"Sonic, a Challenger has requested a battle with you." Master Hand said to him.

"Who is it?" the blue hedgehog asked, taking a bite out of his chili dog.

Master Hand chuckled. "The Challenger wanted his/her identity to be kept secret until your battle with him/her."

Sonic was confused. "I can't even know the Challenger's gender?"

"No." he answered. "The Challenger didn't specify why they did this, but he/she wanted it to be kept a secret."

Sonic finished the rest of his chili dog. "Well, whoever he/she is, I'm going to win against him/her." He said cockily.

Master Hand gave another hearty chuckle. "Well then, this match is going to be 1 VS 1. And the stage will be **_Casinopolis_**. Come to the arena right away." He then left Sonic, most likely to the commentator's booth.

"Well then," Sonic said confidently. "Time to win a fight against my first Challenger!" He then sped off to the direction of the arena.

The arena, when tournaments aren't going on, acts like a grand training room. Many training dummies and target practices were scattered across the whole room, regenerating every time they became too worn out. It was a great place to practice individually and sparring for the swordsman.

When there are tournaments, practice matches, and just ordinary matches (And in this case, exhibition matches) are going on, the arena acts like a simulator. It can change into any stage from a Smashers' (And in this case, the Challengers') home world and spawn random items from other Smashers' (or Challengers') worlds.

Once a battle starts, an invisible, protective force field covers the whole stage and Smashers/Challengers. This is so the Smashers/Challengers won't suffer permanent/fatal damage, such as mutilation, decapitation, and death. It is set up in a way that you will still feel the pain of the blows, but you don't suffer from the lethal strikes.

When Sonic entered the arena, it was dark, as it always is every time you enter it for a fight. This is so it gives it time to download the stage data, as well as prevent the Smashers/Challengers from knowing who they are going to fight.

The arena had finished loading the data for **_Casinopolis_**, and after a bright flash of light, he was in the city that never sleeps, **_Casinopolis_**.

**_Casinopolis _**was a very bright and lively place, with an abundant source of neon lights and the sound of jackpots slot machines and the pinging sound of the pinball machines dominated the air. You could literally smell the money in the air, seeing as 4 out of 5 people always win something every time they visit this place.

"Hey Sonic!~" a feminine voice said cheerfully. Sonic took a quick glance at his opponent, and gasped.

"A-Amy?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Is that you?!" He tried not to believe the sight before him; telling himself that the person in front of him wasn't who he think it was. But he knew it was really her, with her bright pink fur and her shiny red dress. Her white gloves with those golden ring bracelets. That red hairband on top of her short quills. There was no doubt about it; his first Challenger was Amy Rose.

She giggled. "Yup! It's me!~"

"W-Why are you here!?" Sonic asked, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Well, I decided this was my chance to come and see you!" she answered. "Besides, I have special rules for this match. If I win, then you HAVE to marry me! 3"

Sonic blushed deeply. "Y-You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes I can!" she giggled. "Master Hand said that we're allowed to establish our own rules for the match."

Sonic cursed under his breath, trying a find a way out of this. "B-But you're too young to get married?!" he finally said, knowing he found his ticket to freedom. Amy scoffed. "So?"

"So, shouldn't you wait just a little longer until you can challenge me with that?"

Amy pouted. "Fine…" she said, putting her head down.

Sonic sighed in relief, thinking he had gotten away from it.

Suddenly, Amy's head rose, a smile on her face. "Then if I win, you have to take me on a date!~"

Sonic flinched. "Th-That's not what I meant!" he said. He tried to run, but it was already too late to escape the arena. He had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide from the pink hedgehog.

"Fine…" Sonic grumbled, crossing his arms. "I'll do it."

"Yay!" Amy squealed, jumping up and down. "I'll show you how strong I really am." She took out her Piko Piko Hammer, which for some reason seemed larger than usual. "Don't expect me to hold back." she said seriously. "I'm determined to go on that date!" She got into a battle stance, holding her hammer with both hands.

"**_Ladies and gentleman!" _**Master Hand's voice boomed across the stage. **_"Welcome to our first exhibition match. Today's challenger: Amy Rose!"_**

Applause and shouts came from the spectators watching the match from the stands hidden in the stage. A Lakitu camera man was filming the match so the Smashers back in the Smash Mansion.

"**_Ready…" _**Sonic got himself into a fighting stance. **_"Go!" _**The two hedgehogs charged and the battle began.

**Sonic's POV**

Only one thing was running through my mind: _'holycrapholycrapholycrap!' _I couldn't believe my first challenger was Amy. And the rules she had laid down. It's not like I didn't like her. It's just that… well, I don't like to settle down with someone. I'm more of a free spirit; I hate being confined to something (Or in this case, _someone_). But there's no way I can avoid her this time. If I lose… I have to take her out. On a date! I don't want that to happen. I'm not going to lose!

The battle had commenced, and we charged towards each other. Upbeat techno music was playing while we were fighting. Music that you would expect to find in **_Casinopolis_**.

I decided I would tire her out by running around the whole stage. She started chasing me, and she was right on my tail. I gotta admit, she sure has gotten faster. And apparently, has more stamina, being able to keep up with me _while _holding on to her hammer, which weighs a TON. I was beginning to get tired, so I ran up along a pole.

"You can't keep running forever!" she shouted. She then banged her hammer against the pole, causing me to lose my balance, making me fall off. I managed to land on my feet, but then Amy charged at me and tried to hit me with her hammer. I dodged her attack, and ran away.

"Why won't you stop running?" she whined, but didn't seem tired. "I hope you don't ditch me when I win."

_'Amy's right.' _I thought. _'The only way I'm going to win is to defeat her.' _I ran up to her and performed a Homing Attack, but she countered it with one of her own. I ran up to her quickly and rapidly punched and kicked at her. She tried to block with her hammer, but I was too fast for her.

I ran back to a safe distance and began charging a Spin Dash. I let myself go and hit Amy, striking her in the chest. She flew back and hit a slot machine, making it explode, causing more damage to her.

"OW! Sonic!" she whined. "That hurt!" With her hammer, she jumped in the air and twirled it, causing a tornado with small hearts to form. The tornado went for me, but I managed to get away just in time.

"Don't expect me to lose so easily." she said. "I WILL get that date!" She charged for me again, but I was ready this time. When she struck with her hammer, I quickly sidestepped. She went for me again, but in a blue blur, I was behind her. I gave her a very powerful kick, sending her flying. She landed face first into the ground with a thud, and her hammer skidded away from her.

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared, floating around the whole stage. I felt like I wanted to leap out in joy, since this was going to be my chance to win. I went to the Smash Ball, mercilessly striking it with a continuous stream of Homing Attacks. Amy was barely recovering from my kick and went looking for her hammer.

Once she found it, it was already too late. I smashed the Smash Ball and the energy absorbed into me. Power surged in throughout my whole body, like I was injected with steroids. To others, light radiated off my body and my eyes glowed, which were the usual symptoms of absorbing the power of the Smash Ball. But to me, I just felt more powerful. I was finally able to use my Final Smash to end this match and avoid going out with Amy!

I summoned the power of the Chaos Emeralds. All 7 of them came to me, allowing myself to transform into Super Sonic, my ultimate form. My strength, stamina, and speed were greatly increased, making me move faster than the speed of light. I zoomed across the stage, feeling my body come into contact with Amy's. I felt completely free. I felt as if nothing can stop me and nothing ever will. But even I knew this was only temporary, so I enjoyed every second of it.

_'There is no way Amy would be able to survive this.' _I thought. After a minute or two, the effects of the Chaos Emeralds wore off, and I was transformed back into regular Sonic. I scattered the jewels across the world, where no one would be able to find them until I summon them again.

I looked around the stage, and Amy was nowhere in sight. I won. I won my first match. I don't have to out with Amy! I couldn't help but leap up in joy. I ran around the stage happily, feeling very triumphant.

_'Wait a second.' _I thought. _'If I won, then why am I still here?' _Usually, when someone wins, the simulation fades away, and the Smashers are in the normal training stage. But I was still here, yet I already won. Why is that?

Suddenly, I felt something strike my back. I flew across the stage and struck a slot machine, which exploded on contact. My whole body was racked in pain, but I wasn't thinking about that. _'What the hell just happened!?'_

Suddenly, Amy materialized in front of me, her hammer pointed in my direction. I cursed under my breath. "I forgot you could turn invisible." I said, getting up.

"Yup!" she chirped. "Now I hope you have plans on where you're taking me, 'cause I'm still going to win." She held her hammer with both hands and charged.

**Amy's POV**

_'OMG! OMG! OMG!' _So many things were going through my mind. For starters, I couldn't BELIEVE Sonic used his Final Smash on me! I was struck a few times, and almost fell off. If it weren't for my hammer, I would've lost this match, which means I wouldn't be able to go out with Sonic. That, and it FUCKING HURT!

Secondly, I was super excited since I knew I was going to win. Thanks to my little trump card, I earned a slight advantage against Sonic, catching him by surprise. That, and he hit the slot machine. I know from personal experience that those things cause a lot of damage to someone when they explode.

Thirdly, I fantasized about my date with Sonic when I win. I knew he wouldn't be mad about the date; In fact, I developed a theory that he always did like me, but was too shy to ask me out. I was able to picture it now: A stroll on the beach with the setting sun followed by a romantic, candle-lit dinner, ending with a goodnight kiss. Oh, it just made me all warm and buttery inside!

And lastly, how HAWT Sonic looked in Super Sonic form! How every muscle in his body were visible. How his eyes had a powerful glare. How his face looked confident yet carefree. He was a god in my eyes. It just made me want to… ***SQUEAL!***

But right now, I need to focus on this match. I can't get ahead of myself. I need to defeat Sonic first before he takes me out. Although I know I'm already going to win, I still need to have some proof. I charged towards him, holding my trusty Piko Piko Hammer with both hands to increase the power of my strikes.

I brought my hammer down, missing Sonic by just an inch. I was getting really frustrated now, because Sonic kept dodging my attacks. Then he came at me, like blue lightning, and started to attack me. I blocked his every attack with my hammer, then swung it, attempting to hit him. He was knocked back into a Sonic Statue, breaking it, causing rings to scatter across the floor. Unfortunately, rings also restore your energy, so Sonic was soon back on his feet, a reinvigorated look on his face.

"Thanks, Amy." he said. "Now I'll be able to defeat you now."

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared, peacefully gliding across the stage.

_'This is my chance!' _I thought. Sonic saw this as an oppurtunity too, and rushed to the glowing orb.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted. I created another Heart Tornado and launched it towards Sonic, blowing him away. I sprinted towards the Smash Ball and bashed it with my hammer. It shattered and I absorbed the power.

_'Whoa!' _I thought. Power surged throughout my whole body. I look down on my body, seeing myself glow. I felt unstoppable. I felt like I could do anything! This must be what it's like to have the power of the Smash Ball.

_'I wonder what my Final Smash is?' _I thought. I began to do what came naturally.

I jump up and began to twirl rapidly, simulating Propeller Hammer. I then did a somersault and drove my hammer to the ground. A huge, pink, dome-shaped shockwave formed and expanded across the whole stage**(1)**. Sonic was blown off the stage, falling off, causing an explosion of light followed by a yell from the blue hedgehog.

The power dissipated from my body and I stood on a platform. Master Hand's voice boomed across the stage.

_**"Ladies and gentleman, the winner of this exhibition match is Amy Rose!"**_

I was so excited I couldn't move. My whole body was paralyzed with excitement. There was only one thing I could do.

_**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

I jumped up and down, my hands flailing about. I was squealing and screaming happily. My whole body was trembling with excitement. Tears of joy ran down my cheek. _**Casinopolis **_slowly faded away and soon we were back in the arena, with Sonic lying on the ground.

**Normal POV**

Sonic woke up, his head throbbing in pain. _'What the hell happened?' _he thought. He got off the ground and stood up. He look around to see himself in the arena.

_'Why am I here? Isn't the match between me and Amy still going on?' _He scanned the area and saw Amy jumping up and down, squealing, "I won! I won! I won!"

Sonic's expression panicked. _'What is she talking about?!' _He looked around frantically and then saw Master Hand.

"Congratulations, Amy!" he said in his deep voice. "You've won our first exhibition match!"

Sonic's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe he lost. Against Amy! He didn't want to believe it, but it was true.

Amy squealed loudly. "Yay! I won! I won!" She continued to jump up and down, chanting, "I won!" Sonic's heart was suddenly beating faster, a slight blush creeping on to his face. Amy ran up to him and smiled.

"Pick me up at 7." she said happily. She kissed him on the cheek, deepening Sonic's blush, then ran out of the arena. Sonic stood there, paralyzed, still trying to get over the fact he lost.

"Come on, Sonic." Master Hand said, snapping Sonic back into reality. "Let's go now." They both left the arena and went there seperate ways, the Hand going to his office and Sonic going to the dining hall.

When he went in, he was greeted with taunting laughter.

"Dude," Fox chuckled. "you were defeated by a girl."

"And now you have to go out with her!" Toon Link followed up, smacking Sonic in the back.

"Dude, that is so sad!" Ike joined, laughing his head off.

Sonic blushed, forgetting that the match was broadcasted for everyone to see.

"Oh, don't worry about them." Samus said, patting his shoulder. "I think it's sweet you let her win."

"I didn't" he replied, gritting his teeth.

"Oh," she said. "then you really suck, dude!" She then began to laugh at him. Sonic's blush deepened. He glanced around and spotted Amy and Peach talking, both of them giggling. They both glanced at him, smiled, then giggled some more and continued talking. Sonic groaned.

"Today's just not my day."

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! Sorry if the battle seemed to bland.**

**(1): For those of you who don't know, her Final Smash is Rose Typhoon from Sonic and the Black Knight. I don't have the game anymore, and had only found one video on it on Youtube and it was in bad quality. I mean, it isn't that bad of Soul Surge move. It just frustrates me that there are pretty much NO videos on it.**

**I've come up with some new rules which will start to take into effect now:**

**6. I decided I WILL accept OC's, so if you want to submit your own, PM me with the following information:  
Name, age, gender, video game, appearance, personality, fighting style, and any other additional information you want to include.**

**7. You can only submit up to 5 Challengers at a time, and you can't submit any you submitted before.**

**8. I WON'T accept any requests through PMs.**

**I think that's it NOW, so please review!**


End file.
